The Pokemon Battle University
by RenMcCormack007
Summary: When two buds go to the Pokemon Battle University for the first time, Havoc is undenyable. All OC minus the references to the TV Shows characters.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Pokemon, Pocket Monsters, etc…**

**A/N: This is like my first get down serious fan fiction I am planning on doing. Reviews are great, criticism is good to "as long as it's constructive."**

**Also I reread the previous prelude I had and man did it suck. So here is a fresh new one. Incredibly short, but I honestly don't have much to say here.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ka-Baaaaang!_

"Holy Miltank Gligar Man!" I sat up wiping sweat off of my brow.

"Mmmblummmumm" Chet rolled over.

I looked around our dorm. Nope nothing at all, Chet had his bed parallel from mine on the opposite wall. The desks were at each bed's foot, the rug in the middle had both Jolteon and Umbreon sleeping peacefully.

"_Whew just a dream." _I thought.

_Ka-bang-ga-bang!_

Lightning crashed through the sky outside. I looked down at the grounds. All was calm as rain dripped through the abundant trees and benches. A lonely car sat parked in the lot below. It was an new VW Beatle. I thought of the owner and smiled to myself before laying back down and rolling over.

"_Welcome to college ol' boy"_


	2. Getting Up To Speed

"Ren I swear to god if you don't pull this thing over in the next town for food I'll kick your ass so hard your nose will bleed."

"Hold your Rapidash I'm stopping, I'm stopping. Sheesh you'd think since I'm chauffeuring you, there would be a little please and thank you. After all Chet my man, mommy is no longer around to wash those whitie tighties for you anymore." I grinned.

"You leave my unmentionables out of this numb nuts!" Chet fired back at me angrily.

"_Constant bickering, nothing has changed since Pokemon Prep. Oh! Excusee Moi! 'That's French FYI.' Name's Ren, well really it's _Rheneas_ according to the birth certificate, but Ren sounds better wouldn't you agree? You're witnessing what is to be one of the happiest times of my life. You see, I'm a new freshman at the Pokemon Battle University. I was accepted after I finished my final year at Pokemon Prep with my life long pal Chet. _

"_We have a dream, (Chet and I) to become the greatest damn Pokemon tag battlers this world has known. Our friendship is test enough, but a little more training couldn't hurt?_

"_Now naturally to go to such a high qualifying establishment for battle you need the best team of Pokemon. Lucky for me I have the greatest group of Pokemon a guy could own. My starter was Eevee, same as Chet, but that's another story. I decided to use a thunderstone on it and now own an incredible Jolteon. The rest of my team include Kingdra, Blaziken, Vibrava, Pigeot, and last but not least, but certainly my most difficult to train, __Feebas. I know a Feebas right? But that's just the thing, it doesn't do anything I ask it to. Hmm, maybe I need to train myself a little more neh?_

We pulled over at the nearest fast food place, "McMillie's," and grabbed what we could to go before heading back on our way.

"tso *munch, sluuurp,* fwhat do joo fink it'ill be ike?" Chet managed to say shoveling as many fries as he could down in one bite.

Lucky for me he didn't hear my snort of laughter. "You know as well as I that all I know is what we know from the brochure ya know?"

"No no, I mean like what do you suppose our classes will be like, and the teachers and dorms and girls.." He trailed off with a glazed look.

"Well let's take it one at a time. Hmm, classes? Can't be too much different from P.P. (Pokemon Prep) can they?" Now I was a little concerned.

"Nah probably not, anyways next thing… was.. Um..?"

"Teachers." I reminded him promptly. "Teachers are probably same as the classes unpredictable until we see for ourselves."

"Guess your right. Dorms should be fine. As long as they aren't to cramped. Remind me to thank your dad again for pulling the right strings to get us in the same dorm. I'm not sure I'd be able to stand it if I had to deal with some guy I didn't know rooting through my stuff."

I laughed slightly. "Psh you're like family. Screw all those first timers. Haha!"

"Now, all that is fine and dandy dude but what about the _girrllsss!" Chet pushed on._

_Wow, we must really suck. I thought back and between the two of us there have been 2 girlfriends. Both Chet's, wow maybe it's just me who's pathetic?"_

"_Hey wake up we're here!" Chet was ecstatic._

"_Stfu Chet!"_

"_Did you really just throw a text speak at me? WTF Ren OMG!"_

_And because of that pretty soon we were ROFLOAO._

"_Broheim look!" Chet grabbed my shoulder and pointed_

_I looked up at the gate arch. In huge gothic iron letters the words Pokemon Battle University passed over us as we entered the grounds…._


	3. The 5 People you Meet at PBU Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone it's me, I'm sorry the first two little chapters were embarrassingly short. But I had the story idea in my head and could not find a way to get it started without using that method. I guarentee in due time I will rewrite both of them. But right now I need to release some creative juices lol.**

**Also all characters in this story are OC minus a few that make random appearances (like in TV shows and what not).**

**Anyways for lack of previous saying**

**Disclaimer) I Do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would be a frontier Brain and Lead a life of actually getting to grow up.**

**Now back to the story**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chet stuck his head out the window as they rolled down entry road. They were surrounded by miniature green lawns in front of large rustic buildings carved from white marble and red brick. The buildings looked like old castles pearched in their aging glory as students wandered in and out at random.

I wasn't watching the road at all, it was so magnificent. There had to be at least 100 buildings and over thousands of students just from judging on it's size.

Suddenly I felt a thump on the car. I shouldn't have, but I did, I panicked and slammed on the breaks sending my head straight into the windshield. Nothing broke, but I had the worst headache. I looked up. Some kid had just slapped the hood of the Delorean. He was about as tall as me, 6 foot or so. He had black hair tied back in a ponytail, a white t-shirt with torn jeans and dark glasses perched on his nose as he glared at me.

"Hey punk watch where you're driving!" He shouted.

A couple under a tree looked up at us.

"Maybe you shouldn't be walkin' on the road if you can't watch yourself!" Chet bellowed from out the window.

I held my head in my hands and sighed. '_Chet you idiot. You're picking a fight and we haven't been here more than 2 minutes.' _

I looked up and Chet was staring hard at the guy, while he stared right back.

Chet didn't look like much of a fight. He was the runt of his family standing only about 5' 8" with short blond hair and a baggy green t-shirt that clashed with his tight blue jeans.

"What's your name kid?" The guy asked.

"Chet Sterling, what about you."

The kid straightened up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Name's Tucker Quinn the top of the class here. So if you're smart you'll remember me and who knows, if your lucky you can clean my dorm." The guy smirked and began to walk away, but not before giving me a 'sup' nod.

This Tucker kid was unbelievable, first he starts a fight then just recollects himself and walks off. Chet was fuming as he sat in got back in the car.

"What an Asshole!" He exclaimed his voice cracking all the while.

I honestly had no response and left it so. We drove along the rode following signs to direct us to the main offices so we could get our dorm number and schedules. When we got to the end of the lane I couldn't believe my eyes! The building was enormous, with gold trimming on the white marble and crystal glass windows. It looked more like a cathedral than an office building. I parked in a visitor space and got out locking the doors. Chet was already walking towards the structure. _'No time to turn back now' _I thought as we made our way up the stairs and inside.

Inside was one large room with lots of couches and chairs surrounding the side walls while the opposite wall from the front door had a line of desks with three secretaries letting people in and out into rooms beyond.

I shrugged to Chet and walked towards the one on the far left with him following. The lady had a long crooked nose and small square glasses framing a frowning face and a mess of tangled red hair. I stood in front of her and waited…. Patiently…. For 10 minutes before I felt it necessary to try and get some attention. I made a light but obvious cough. She dropped her pen and looked up from some papers.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a whiney sort of voice.

"Um.. Hi, we j-just arrived here. Um.. We're n-new s-students." I never stutter! Never ever stutter, but somehow this woman just intimidated the crap out of me!

"Name please." She asked pulling out a new sheet of paper.

"Ren Pierce." There I said that okay. Maybe it was nothing.

"Age please."

"I-I'm 18 ma'a-am" Damn it!

We continued this Q and A section for 15 minutes. In the meantime Chet had gone to another secretary. A blonde one with straight teeth. I cursed myself for being an unobservant dumbass.

"Okay Mr. Pierce please step this way, Principle Ketchum will see you now." She said handing me the two tree loads of paperwork.

I walked past the desk and up to a door with a gold sign that had '_A. Ketchum' _printed across it. _'What do I do now?' _I thought. _'Do I knock? Or do I just walk right in?'_ I decided to knock.

"Come in." A voice said form the other side.

I opened the door and stepped into the office. It was very elegant. Though not very big it was an amazing little room. Along walls adjacent to the door side were cases of trophies and plaques won by both the school and the man who ran it. On the back wall were frames of certificates and pictures of people I didn't recognize. Parallel to the back wall was a beautiful dark desk with planning calendar pens mugs, and random figurines. A chair faced away from me as I saw over the top of it graying black hair. In a corner was a small bed where a pokemon might sleep.

The chair swiveled around to reveal an aging man. His hair unkempt and his face looking tired. But his eyes looked alive with a certain sparkle in them. He wore a black pin stripe suit and yellow tie. He smiled at me and folded his hands elbows on the desk.

"Why hello!" He said voice raspy but enthusiastic. "Welcome to the University."

"H-hello sir." I muttered.

"You look familiar…. What's your name?" Now the man was skeptical.

"R-ren P-p-pierce sir." I mentally slapped myself to please quit stuttering.

"Pierce… You wouldn't happen to be Randy's kid would you?" He gave me an incredibly kind smile making me forget some of my nervousness.

"Yes, I am sir." I said a little more confident.

"Well well, it's nice to finally meet you Ren." He held out his hand which I took.

"Ah your dad is one hell of a man, probably more than you realize." He smiled. "Now what can I do for ya?" He immediately gave me his full attention as he snapped out of his memories.

"Well, I need a schedule and a dorm assignment." I said unsure if he was the one who issued them.

"Ah we have you checked in I'd imagine." He pondered rolling his chair over to a filing cabinet and opening the middle drawer digging through folders.

"Let's see… Pace, Parce, Preach, Prince, Quinn, Qui… wait! Sorry, I think I passed it."

Now I got nervous. What if I'm not registered?!…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I can honestly say longest chappie!… so far he he he.**

**Please review, it really encourages me to write more. So how was that for a cliff hanger? Let me know! **

**Also another author's note: I incorporated the Pokemon world's hero into the story nonchalantly. I'm pretty damn proud of that lol anyway thanks for reading and review asap =)**


	4. The 5 People you Meet at PBU Part 2

**Ah I'm back after working on the longest report of my life. I want to know what doing this much work on the Spanish Revelution will do for me in the real world. Honestly! Also, I am working on future chapters and need an opinion, please pick one of the 3 songs =) "What About Love by: Meat Loaf." "I just Died in your Arms Tonight by: Journey" "Glycerine by: Bush" I need a good slow dancing song and these three were my favs. Review and let me know =)**

**Now let's see, last time we left Ren concerned about his application. Will he have been registered? Read and find out =) **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah here it is!" Mr. Ketchum said pulling out a tan folder.

I sighed feeling so relieved, I was sure there would be no future at the school for me. Mr. Ketchum read through what I guessed was a portfolio about my progress and statistics as a battler. He looked calm about it, but then his brow furrowed and he looked agitated. 

"_Uh oh! What if he saw the incident with the noodles!" _I though frantically. "_If I don't make it because of that I'll casterate Chet with a spork personally."_

The principal finished reading, closed his eyes and sighed into a smile. He set the folder on his desk and looked at me, his old eyes twinkling. 

"All seems to be top-top here, there is just one small matter of registration." He said encouragingly.

"Um.. W-what is that sir?" I was still recovering from both the shock of a missing form and the doubt of having a black mark.

"You haven't been given the consideration of the 6 Pokemon you will use. In addition to that you don't even have any of your Pokemon registered!" He smirked playfully, "You are a trainer aren't you?"

"What!? Of course I am! The best to ever come out of Cherry Grove!" I retorted before clapping a hand to my mouth and shutting my eyes waiting for him to deny my application entirely.

I heard a light chuckle… Then a giggle, which then broke into an all out laugh. I opened my eyes and removed my hand staring at the man.

"_I think he just cracked?" _I wondered in concern. "_Great, I've just promised the principal of one of the most dignified schools to go insane, way to go dumbass."_

"Uh, sir? Why are you laughing?" I asked in a small voice. I couldn't muster anymore. He quit laughing and wiped a tear from his eyes before looking at me with a large grin.

"Do you have any idea who you remind me of?" He asked with his hands clasped, elbows on desk, and chin resting on his knuckles.

"I don't know sir.." I replied. I wanted to say the obvious, being my father, but I could sense him setting up some kind of trap.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was around your age. Not in a appearance mind you." He added sharply.

I looked at myself. My medium length light brown hair was incredibly close to obscuring my line of vision. My slim frame was covered by a seafoam green turtle neck with the sleeves pushed up just below my elbows. My tan bell bottoms were so far off the style code it's a wonder I haven't been set on fire by now. My tennis shoes were caked with mud and other debris from random adventures while a simple quick ball hung from my neck attacked to a small silver chain. 

I wasn't sure rather to take this as a compliment or insult so I let the man keep talking.

"No, not appearance at all. But your fire, your desire to be the best, it reminds me so much of myself." He then gave me a very endearing look. Not a full smile, not a frown either, just mere admiration.

I thought about this then looked at the pictures behind his desk, there was one with a a group of people surrounding a boy shorter than most of them with a pikachu on his shoulder, he had black hair hidden under an official pokemon league cap. The next picture showed the same boy, a little older standing before an ancient man with a long silver beard and half the size of the boy. The man held out a glittering gold badge with pure white wings spreading from it, to the boy.

The last picture showed the boy, now he looked nearly 20, holding a large trophy with many layers of mini gold pillars leading up in an Eiffel tower way to support a winged poke ball. The trophy was clutched in his hand over his head as a large group of people surrounded him on a podium.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to me!

"Your Ash Ketchum! The winner of the First Annual Region Battle Conference! Also recognized as the most decorated trainer!" I couldn't contain myself, this was my idol! I had followed his progress through some of the oldest trainer magazines around. He was a phenomenon who disappeared a few years after his success.

"So you recognize me." He said smiling again.

"When did you become a principal? Why did you quit battling? How did you decide to pass on your training?" I was overloaded with questions now and bit my tongue in the middle of asking.

Ash chuckled "All will be answered if you have a little patience, first when you ask? Around 4 years after I won the conference I became a teacher at this school, and was promoted through the years to where I am now. Second question, why? After I won I saw just what team work and believing in your partners allows you so much access to their true potential. I wanted to share what I knew with a younger generation. So I came here. I also believe that answered the how question did it not?" he laughed then sighed.

"Ren I left becoming a trainer for the benefits of students like yourself, please understand that if word gets out that I'm teaching here I will constantly be bombarded with questions left and right. Let no one find out who I am please."

This was a lot, I finally met my idol and now I hold a secret from him, I felt almost light headed.

"I will sir I promise." I meant this with as much enthusiasm that I could get out of me.

"Thanks Ren, it means a lot. *Ehem* Also in order to be fully registered you do have to make sure your Pokemon qualify. You can do this by going down the hall on the left when you exit this room and it will be the 3rd door on the left if I remember correctly." He looked up at the ceiling as if trying to remember.

"Thank you sir I'll get my Pokemon registered before you can spell her across!." And I began to exit the room.

"Wait Ren patience is a virtue, didn't you also want your dorm key and room number?" Mr. Ketchum eyed me wearily.

"Oh yes sir! E-excuse my hu-urry." I choked out.

"No problem at all, your dorm is 3B and here's your key." He smirked holding up a small silver key.

I walked over and took it from him slipping it on the key ring that held my car keys and my house keys for back in Cherry Grove. I walked to the door and put my hand on the knob, but before I opened it I heard a small tap. Out of curiosity I turned around and saw a small yellow paw hitting the window under the collection of pictures behind Mr. Ketchum's desk. He opened the window and a small semi-wrinkled Pikachu hopped through the window and nuzzled it's owner'd palm. I turned with a small smile and left the room not turning back.

"Ren! Holy Miltank you were in there for a long time! What the hell took you so long?" Chet said running up to me from one of the side couches. 

"None of my Pokemon were registered, I need to head to the right office." I said this trying hard not to scream who I had just met.

"Well did you at least get your dorm assignment?" Chet asked nervously taking out his key.

"Yea, I'm in 3B." I said taking out my key.

"Whew!" Chet said wiping imaginary sweat from his brow. "I was worried that if you hadn't registered your Pokemon you might have forgotten to get the dorm with me. Speaking of which give me the car keys I'll go drop our stuff off while you get everything situated."

I took out the keys and handed them over before Chet walked out and down the marble stairs. I turned to my left and began down the hallway to the Pokemon Registration Office, which was three doors down on the right side. I faced the door.

"_Here we go again…" _I thought

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah another chappie up, I'm actually kinda iffy about this chapter, It had some necessary info I needed to use in order to set up the plot, but it was kind of boring. I'm sorry if you think the story is so 'blah' right now. The exciting stuff is ready to happen I promise, I have a real future chapter made with Stacy and Ren going….! Ah! Okay that was like an accidental preview. Stay tuned to find out what lol**


	5. The 5 People you Meet at PBU Part 3

**Okay, so audience did anyone else have problems logging into their account on here the past few days. I did, and I couldn't update like I wanted to, so here is a double update. =) **

**Also I placed this after Ren got all his Pokemon registered. I figured we've had enough boring office work, It's time to me the other three people you meet at the PBU (Pokemon Battle University)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I waited, and waited, and waited on the steps of the main offices. Where was Chet? He did say he was just going to take the stuff to the dorm right? Right!? Suddenly I actually took time to observe the grounds, everyone was beginning to head in the same direction.

"_Wonder what's over there? Maybe I should check it out? What if Chet comes while I'm gone."_

I decided to go considering if there was action Chet would already be there. I followed a small group of people and tried to pick up what I could through the grapevine method.

"Did you see what happened?" A girl with long chestnut hair and a pink skirt asked.

"Sounded like squealing tires, I'm going to guess it was a car accident," a guy with spiked blonde hair and a class jacket replied.

"What kind of car!?" I burst in unable to control myself. 

The trio gave me odd looks and I wish I hadn't said anything at all. The guy with the letter jacket raised an eye brow and said, "From what I heard it sounded like a yellow VW bug."

I sighed, what a relief it wasn't the Delorean.

"Well, we'll see ya I suppose." The other girl who had medium red hair pulled back in a ponytail said shifting uncomfortably.

The trio left and I followed again but this time at a distance as so not to seem stalker-like. I figured I might as well check it out. What's the harm? I got to where the crowd was tried to see over the see of people.

It was a car accident all right, the bug had rolled right over the top of the.. DELOREAN! I pushed through the crowd and got to the front. Chet was looking at the damage and two girls were screaming what a horrible driver he was. I walked up next to him and poked his shoulder. He turned around and a look of panic ran over him as he jumped back with his hands in the air.

"It wasn't my fault Ren honest!" He began.

"It so was too!" One of the girls shouted. She was taller than Chet shorter than me. She had her strawberry blonde hair cut to her shoulders, and wore denim short shorts with a white tank top covered by a pink blazer.

I laughed a little at Chet's predicament, but looked at MY car and realized MY damages, and wondered how much of MY insurance I would need and sighed. 

"Look I'm sure it was an accident.." I tried to begin but was shortly cut off.

"Don't EVEN begin to insinuate that this was an accident!" The girl retorted. 

Behind her some nerdy guy had a video camera and mouthed to his friend Youtube.

"Hold on now!" I cut in, "Let's try to settle on an agreement, this was just a mistake, that's all! Let's discuss this, please?" I was desperate, the last thing wanted to happen was a law suit to take place.

"You know he's right, maybe we should just talk this out and develop a solution."

I looked at where the voice had come from. It was a girl the same height as her friend. She had light auburn hair that highlighted her dark brown eyes and ran down her back to her waist, she wore a cream colored turtle neck that accented her skin tone, with skin tight blue jeans. I couldn't help it, I blushed right there in front of everyone.

She looked at me and smiled a gorgeous smile. Then she held out her hand, and stated, 

"It would be great if you could meet us at our dorm and sort this out."

"Uuuh-bluh" I couldn't believe it! '_Uh bluh? What the hell was that? Oh my Arceus look at her laughing at me. Just look at her, look… at.. Her…'_

Chet coughed and I snapped out of it.

"You got some drool on your shoe" He whispered as he brushed past me and shook her hand. "it's a deal, thanks for understanding." He grinned then followed up with. "We'll take care of moving the cars, be there after a bit, could we have your number?"

Now I paid attention, '_Since when does he act so cool calm and collective around members of the opposite gender?'_ I followed his lead and crossed my arms with a nod.

"We're in 3C, see ya in a bit." The girl said with a wave and turned with her haughty friend following.

Then it occurred to me.

"Wait! What are your names?!" Chet looked at me funny. "For details on getting your car picked up." I added hurriedly.

The auburn haired one giggled, I felt my heart pass out.

"I'm Stacy and this is Sadie!" She called. "Sadie owns the car, last name is Birkett!"

She finished and turned around to walk next to her friend. I just looked on after them.

'_Stacy… Your so beautiful and kind. I have never met anyone like you..'_

'_Ren'_

'_Stacy!?'_

'_Oh Ren'_

'_Oh Stacy!'_

"Oh brother! Earth to Rheneas Tobin Pierce! Can you read me!?"

I looked around, the crowd had begun dispersing, and Chet had his Gallade out. The poor Pokemon was trying to lift the Beatle off of my Delorean.

"Oh right!" I now got things back into perspective. "Blaziken Go!"

"Blaze!" My buddy said flexing his biceps.

'_For a little history, Chet's Gallade and my Blaziken have a constant (but friendly) rivaly as to who is the better fighter. This has built their strength making them key battlers when we need them.'_

"Hey Blaziken think you can give us a hand with this mess?"

"Blaze, Blaziken!"

So there we have it, There was Chet and Blaziken on one side, Gallade and I on the other in order to even out the strength, attempting to lift the car up. We had the front up and we ready to push back when we heard a scrape.

"Set it down!" Chet bellowed.

"What?" Now I was irritated, it took a lot to get that thing off the ground.

"Shouldn't we watch the back fender to make sure it doesn't wind up looking like the front."

This seemed logical. "Good point, I have an idea!"

I dislodged my quick ball from around my neck and through it in the air.

"Jolteon Jolt."

"Hey good idea, Umbreon you come out too!"

Chet threw his luxury ball into the air and his midnight companion appeared next to my sparking one.

"Hey we need to two to watch the back fender and tell us if we are close to hitting the pavement mkay?"

The two nodded in agreement and did a low five high five with their paws, before running around to the back.

"On three ready?… Three!" I heaved, no one else did.

"What the hell guys!?"

"Usually on three you count up to three…" Chet said scratching his head.

"Fine! I'll _count_ up to three, lets just get this thing off my car!"

So with much puffing, pushing, and weight control we dislodged the bug from my Delorean…. Oh my poor Delorean! I over looked the damage, one of the head lights had been blown out, the hood was caved in, and the windshield was dented in several spots. I got in it and tried to start it. I prayed to every Legenday Pokemon as the engine roared to life.

"Well it looks like it will run, I'll need to get the light and windshield fixed though."

"What are the damages on the Beatle?" Chet asked going over to it.

We both looked, and then I got angry, that girl, 'Sadie' had flipped out over a scratch no bigger than a new pencil on the side of her car caused by my antennae. Her fender was in tact, her lights still worked, and it ran perfectly. 

"Hey are the keys inside it still?" I asked

"Hmmm, sure are, think we Oughta drive it to the dorms?" 

"No, no, nonunion. I'll drive it, you're not totaling two cars, I'll take this, you take mine, and be careful."

"Alright alright sheesh." 

He mumbled getting in mine. I got in the bug and pulled in front of him. Then I started off and nicked a trash can knocking it over. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Chet laughing hysterically. I gave him a one fingered present and began looking for their dorm…..


	6. What happens in the dorm

I Know it's been ages since I updated this story. But you know what? I'm back and I have a lot more free time =)

SO without any further ado I present the newest chapter =)

Disclaimer; I don't own Pokemon. Yada yada yada. But I do own all of my Original Characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt my pocket vibrate and reached in pulling out my phone. It was Chet.

"_Dude, Where are you going?!"_

I looked around and noticed we just passed the spot where the accident had taken place. Truth was I didn't know my way around campus and had been driving in circles.

"Do you know where it is!?" I retorted?

"_Duh! I've already unloaded our crap. What did you smoke when I was gone?"_

I ignored this.

"Here let me pull over I'll follow you."

I pulled, then followed, like an obedient Dodorog on a hunting trip. We went, I'd estimate a quarter mile from the registration building and attendance halls and pulled up through what looked like a small neighborhood of condos. He parked in front of the 3rd building and I did likewise.

"Told ya." Chet said shutting the door and patting the hood of the Delorean.

I ignored this also and looked up and down the building. It was made purely of brick and concrete with wooden pillars supporting the balconies of the upper floors. It was a 3 story complex with tarnished gold numbers and letters on the wooden entry ways.

"Let's see.. 3C.. Would be.." I muttered looking at the numbers.

"Starts from the top bro. From 3A to 3F is the top and follows suit on the lower levels." Chet said in a sort of matter-of-fact way.

I rolled my eyes and walked up a set of stairs set in the pattern of a fire escape on the side of the building. The old wood groaned and creaked as we walked up to the top.

"Dude we gotta lay off the snack trips or we're gonna be so fat the building will colapse." CHet said looking over the banister down below."

We walked down the porch on the 3rd floor until we got in front of 3C. I gulped and looked at Chet, who looked at me, who shrugged and asked.

"Well?…"

"Well what?"

"Now what do we do?"

"You tell me Casablanca."

"…Casanova…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"…."

"..so?.."

"Look Ren this was your idea, just knock and we'll talk things out."

Technically it was Stacy's idea, but that didn't stop Chet from pushing me head first into the door. Had he done it a little harder I'd have felt like the big bad wolf. I turned my head so my ear was on the wood, and then I heard Sadie.

"Sheesh I'm coming.. Sure took um long enough.. Stacy! Put that away before I open the door!"

"_Sweet girl." Chet mumbled as the door opened._

_If looks could kill Chet and I'd have been 6 feet under._

"_Well?" She asked, eying us as if daring to respond._

"_M-may we come in?" I stuttered again! I wonder where my cool went? I must have left it at Pokemon Prep_

"_Why should I let you do that?! Gonna trash some more of my belo--" _

_Before she could finish Stacy had hip checked her away from the door. I blushed as he pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and smiled sweetly._

"_Please come in." SHE invited US! And it even sounded sincere. _

_I tried to move, but my feet had some how become glued to the floor. I moved my knees and my legs felt like lead. Chet walked passed me inside grinning at her as he passed the threshold. Well that melted whatever substance was in my body. I followed after him giving Stacy a polite nod which she giggled at and caused me to trip over a mountain dew bottle on the floor. I caught my balance on the wall and looked around._

_You wouldn't believe it. You know how sometimes Hollywood and the press and the occasional family interpretations make you believe all girls are nice neat and clean. I looked into the room and it looked like my own back home. Forgotten snack wrappers littered the surfaces, Unkempt clothes draped random furniture. Chet whistled and I punched his arm as both girls passed us and sat down on the their respective beds. _

_Basically the room reminded me of a hotel, how you walk in, and you see the bathroom to your left, and then the main room has two beds against opposite walls with a TV on a bureau perpendicular. _

_Chet and I stood awkwardly in the corner, He examined his nails, I examined the ceiling, until Stacy coughed and pretended to itch her nose. The way she itched it had her finger indicate two chairs seated at a small table next to the bureau. Chet and I sat. Then I felt something cold against my back, then felt my skin get ripped open as if something slashed my back! I jumped up._

"_Ow! Hey what the…!" _


	7. Baby Steps

A/N: So basically I felt terrible after looking at that last chapter, it was my comback chapter and I'd only written like 900 words, SO I promise this one is long.

Also in reference to the "Dodorog" Comment Ren makes in the last chapter, look it up on google images. It kinda made me want one =)

Anyways on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reached behind me and felt pieces of my turtleneck dangling off as well as the wetness of blood starting to soak through. I felt 3 gashes on my back, but the thing was they weren't in the formation of claws.. But more like someone had thrown rocks at me. I cringed as I touched one of them.

"Ren what the hell! Did you break the air conditioner?" Chet had jumped up shouting.

Stacy had covered her mouth and Sadie had run into the bathroom screaming. Then I thought about it…

"Air Conditioner? Where'd that come from?"

"Dude! Like snowish stuff flew up when you sat down almost like new fallen snow had changed direction." Chet scratched his chin.

"How poetic.." My back stung too much to be considerate.

"ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshi'msosorryi'msosorryohmygoshohmyGOSH!" Stacy exclaimed running over and pushing some clothes off of the chair, revealing the culprit of my demise.

A Glaceon had been curled up under the clothes, it's ears perked up at having it's hiding place revealed, and it's tail swung alertly from the side of the chair. It looked up at me and narrowed it's eyes. I took a step back as tears began to roll down Stacy's cheeks. Boy did I feel terrible.

"Glo how could you!" Stacy exclaimed scolding the Pokemon." It looked abashed and lowered it's ears in shame.

"Really it was an accident I promise, I should have been more cautious." I scratched my head and began to bend down to Glaceon's level when I felt my body explode with pain. I straightened up again and winced trying to hold back tears.

"Hey was that Ice Shard?" Chet asked peering at the Glaceon.

"Must have been." Stacy sniffed. "She's just learned it, and uses it whenever she can. Oh Gloria!" She burst out.

I took a step toward Glaceon again, Glaceon growled at me, I stepped back.

"Gloria… Gloria right?" I asked Stacy. She nodded looking at the floor where she kneeled.

"Gloria I'm sorry, I didn't see you there honest." I extended my hand, and Gloria's fangs turned a cyan blue as she prepared for an Ice Fang Attack.

"Gloria Please stop! It was only an accident." Stacy said softly stroking the Pokemon's head trying to calm her down.

I wondered to myself, _"How can I fix this?"_ Then I heard a jingle as I moved my hand to my pocket. I looked down, the fast ball around my neck seemed to hold the answer, just wish I'd have thought of it sooner. I unhooked it from the chain and threw it up. A white flash filled the room and then in an instant Jolteon was at my side observing the scene. His random tuft of fur on his head stuck out bad as ever as I watched him sniff the floor.

"_Listen Jolt."_ I whispered as I knelt next to him putting an arm on his back. He put an ear near my mouth and I whispered the situation to him.

"_Think you can apologize for me? It'd be a real help."_

"Jolt-eon!" Jolteon barked out and cautiously approached the Glaceon, making a tentative step one after the other. Glaceon didn't growl, or bite, or attack, but simply cocked her head to the side and watched his progress. When he was close enough, Jolteon put his front paws on the chair seat and looked at Glaceon. Glaceon looked at Jolteon. Stacy shifted slightly and made her way around until she was kneeling next to me. I manned up and fought back shouting as I bent down to kneel next to her. My back was killing me, but I figured if Jolteon could make a first move perhaps I could to.

"Jolt, Jolteon, Jolt Jolt Jolt-eon?"

"Cee, Glaceon-on, Glaceon."

"_Ever wish you could really understand what they're saying?"_ Stacy had turned and whispered right in my ear. I blushed violently, but plucked up my courage.

"_Like you wouldn't believe." _I whispered back. She smiled and as she turned to face the two negotiators her hand brushed mine which was resting on my leg. Whether this was on purpose or accident I took it as a victory, and smiled.

"Jolt." Jolteon appeared to have finished and came back to me with a sort of grin as he nodded.

I looked at the Glaceon, She jumped off the chair and gracefully came over and studied me, then rubbed against my hand, I scratched behind her ear and she seemed satisfied, then went back to her chair. Stacy smiled then jumped a little as Jolteon did the same to her, but instead of coming to me, hopped up onto her knees so she had to wind up sitting down.

"I-I'm sorry, I can move him if you like." I stammered, since when is Jolteon lap-friendly?

"Hehehe, It's perfectly fine, he's very sweet." She laughed and softly stroked him. I straightened up and stood up letting a yelp escape from me as I again tore open my back. I wasn't letting it heal properly and it was beginning to drain me.

"What was that!?" Sadie had come out and looked over at the scene. She then noticed my back.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. Well this caught me off guard. I even heard Chet whisper "_What?!"_

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, but I figure I shouldn't look weak in front of someone who two minutes ago would gladly have murdered me for $2.

"No you're not, it looks terrible!" Stacy said and stood up after gently scooting Jolteon off her. "Here let us help."

Now I really felt bad, I started this whole fiasco. I looked at Chet for assistance, fat lot of help that was. He slipped me a thumbs up while observing some magazines spread on the table.

Within 3 minutes I had my shirt stripped, my wound cleaned, and wrapped tight. Chet had gone to our dorm and grabbed me my brown sweater. I slipped it on and looked at the two women who had just healed me up. Both looked away Stacy with a blush, but Sadie's expression was undeterminable.

"What do you say we discuss the accident matters later..?" She finally suggested. Chet looked at me and shrugged. I nodded.

"Sounds alright with me, if that's alright with you two?" I looked at Stacy who's face had suddenly gone red and she nodded quickly. Sadie sighed an Okay, and soon Chet and I left.

"So what do you think?" I asked him. Jolteon trotted along next to us as we walked next door to our room.

"Of the girls? Or of this whole situation?" He asked.

"Let's go with both." He unlocked the door.

"I think this whole thing is the stupidest thing to ever happen to you, and me for that matter! Thanks a lot you cockbite!" He raised his voice but smiled the whole time. I laughed, leave it to Chet to find humor in something so.. twilight. We went inside and I laid on my bed exhausted, but I couldn't get Sadie or Stacy out of my mind. Sadie was so, so complex, almost Bipolar, yet there was something more, and Stacy was so caring, and kind, concerned and adorable. Then I heard Chet snore and I rolled over looking at him. I grinned, at least I had him. Jolteon then circled and laid down on the rug between our beds.

"_If this was only the first few hours, I'm not sure what's to come in the next few years, or months, hell weeks, or perhaps days, time is as it has been, uncontrollable and ever changing." _I blinked, I'm never profound, when did this happen? _Welcome to College old boy._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And what is to come for our young protagonists. Man I honestly re-read this a few times and I'm not sure if that much character analysis was necessary. Comment and tell me whatcha think, I've got the next few chapters brainstormed, not just gotta organize. Also if there are any ideas you'd like to see please let me know =) I plan on this being a long mini-novel =)_


	8. Captain's Log Day 1

**So I know that no one is reading my story, but you know that's alright =P I'm havin fun pretending to live in the Pokemon world. So here I go again. Have fun reading.. Or don't =/**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**eh-hmm" I coughed politely**

"……**.."**

"**UH-HMM" A little bit more force.**

"……**.." Chet rolled over.**

"**RRUHHMM-ECKHEMMM" I almost had a coughing fit so I figured time for a new approach. **

**I called out Pigeot who looked at Chet with mild interest. I knelt down and whispered to him. After this Pigeot put a talon underneath of the bed, I did the same.**

"**Ready.. One…Two….THREE!" We both lifted up, Pigeot actually flapping while getting some altitude as we turned the mattress completely over. Chet rolled into the side of the wall and wound up beneath the bulk of his previous resting place.**

"**GOD DAMN IT REN I WAS ABOUT TO GET UP MYSELF!" Chet screeched as he jumped out from underneath the bed tackling me onto the rug where I landed on an unsuspecting Umbreon and Jolteon, who both weren't appreciative to this sort of wake up call. **

**After showering off the black smolder that steamed from my body after Jolteon's thundershock I dressed and took a look at my schedule. **

**1. Battle Theory 7:15 - 8:15**

** 101 8:20 - 9:20**

**3. Free Period 9:25 - 10:25**

**4. Tag Battling Advanced 10:30 - 11:30**

**5. Free Period (Lunch) 11:35 - 12:35**

** Crafting (basics) 12:40 - 1:45**

**7. Active Development 1:50 - 2:50**

**I scratched a mental note to grab a mid-morning snack during my first free period. Then I stared and tried to guess what my classes were about. **

"_**Well Battle Theory is a no brainer, I'm guessing we'll probably read about famous battles and how to apply them to ours. Great.. Let's see, Breeding 101, Dad insisted on my taking that, I can hear him now. **_**Son, before you can handle yourself on the battlefied you gotta learn to handle you're Pokemon. And I don't mean raise, but take care of them and keep them being the best they can be.**_** Gosh I miss him. But hopefully the class is like he says. Hmm, Tag Battling advanced, can't be much different that Tag Battling basics back at PP. Lot's of getting to know you're partner and stuff like that. Ball Crafting…**_

**I looked at Jolteon's ball and rolled it on my palm until the capture button was facing me. **

"_**I figured I'd need an elective, and why not do one that let's me see what it's like to be one of my pals. Hmm, Last is Active Development… I don't even remember signing up for that… I can't even determine what it is.." **_

**I sighed and looked up as Chet came out of the bathroom, hair still wet, but dressed for the day. Simple black tee-shirt and some worn jeans. I looked at myself, Red lumberjack shirt and Light blue flares. Maybe I'm sending the wrong message about who I am. I sighed again. Today was the first day we start classes and I wanted to make a decent impression. Pigeot had since the inccident returned to it's Pokeball and I now felt along my belt touching each one making sure it was there, I felt my pockets for my phone, keys, and wallet. Then it hit me, I hadn't seen Chet's schedule yet.**

"**Hey, Lemme see you're schedule."**

**He handed it over while he dried his hair in the mirror. Didn't look good so far, we had Battle Theory together as well as Tag Battling, but as for the rest we were mixed. He took his Breeding class when I had my Free Period. While he took a free-be during my Active Development. And as for his elective he had chosen Pokedex research and classification. I re-read this one to make sure I wasn't seeing things.**

"**Hey Chet.. Have you looked at your schedule?"**

"**Yeah why? We still have classes together right?" He looked over at me a little anxious.**

"**Yeah, we have Tag Battling and Battle Theory, but did you notice you're taking a Pokemon Researcher course, not to mention it's of a pretty high level?" I was appalled.**

"**Yeah, I got it changed in the library? I figure it's good to know about what ya battle." He looked over at me again. "What's your elective."**

**I felt foolish, almost childish for having taking something you do with your hands rather than your mind. **

"**Ball Crafting…" I muttered. **

"**Sounds cool! Who knows, maybe after our tag career takes off you'll… invent the next generation of MasterBall!" He said this sincerely and I thanked him for his optimism. **

**Since the talk with our neighbors, it had been only day, with which Chet and I meandered around campus, checked out what books we'd need at the Library, and run up a high bill at the restaurant. Our parents had made deals with us, if we got good grades and kept out of trouble they'd give us monthly allowances in order to support us for the time being until we were able to actually set foot on our career path. The budget was $500 a month, and we were allowed to work, but if our grades slipped we'd loose our original bargain. Both Chet and I decided it'd be best to wait and see how much work we'd have before we actually filled out a resume. **

**After locking the door we set off on the grounds, book bags slung over our backs and a map in Chet's hand.**

"**Let's see here, according to this we need to hang a right at the grass arena and go until we get to the administration hall before taking a left, then we'll be there." Chet said looking at the map. **

**I pulled out my own map and a pen and traced our path as to where we walked. I didn't want to get lost on the first day.**

**Right as the last bell rang Chet and I panted into the classroom, we had taken a right at the Administration Hall rather than a left and had to go all the way around. All of the seats were taken except for two, one at a table in front next to a kid with a bowl haircut and preteen acne that never seemed to have left, and then one in the middle next too… Stacy.**

**I quickly seized this opportunity and patted Chet on the shoulder whispering "good luck." Then quick walked to the seat. Chet sat down but didn't look back at me. I looked around for the professor, but there was no one there. Then my pocket vibrated. It was Chet!**

"_**You Dirty little Bastard ;)"**_

**I looked up at him and he had turned around grinning as wide as he could. I felt Stacy tense as she held in a laugh, I began to text back.**

"_**Why I sh----"**_

"**Phones away please sir." **

**My phone was then snapped shut as the teacher picked it up and put it in his pocket walking to the front of the room. **

"**Listen students I am not here to babysit, I know most of you did plenty of that in your previous schooling. It is your choice to pass or fail, I won't stop either of your choices, just make sure it's the right one. My name is Mr. Harrison and I will be your Battle Theory Instructor."**

**Mr. Watson was an enormous heavy set man who wore a tan sport coat over a white turtle neck. His glasses were perched on his pudgy face at the tip of his nose, and as he talked his walrus mustache waved from his breath. Both the mustache and his thinning hair were a wispy white. He turned around and began writing page numbers on the board. I felt Stacy turn in my direction and then felt her hand on my shoulder.**

"**Well isn't **_**He**_** pleasant" She whispered.**

"**Only on Monday's twice on Christmas." I whispered back, She laughed and I did a few summersaults in my stomach feeling elated that she actually humored me.**

"**Now class if you will please take out your text books and turn to the follow pages. Please record notes and answer the questions at the end of the chapter."**

**A few kids groaned, others seemed to have expected this. I read the first chapter in 45 minutes. The print was so small I had to squint and look really close to the page, and on top of that it used so much vocabulary it could have been a thesaurus. I read the first question.**

_**When faced with the option to defend of attack which is the effect way to induce the strategy when faced with an attack from the grass persuasion?**_

**I read it, then re-read it, then closed my eyes, counted to ten, and tried it again. It made no sense to me what-so-ever! I tapped my pencil as I scratched the back of my head.**

"_**How would you battle when attacked with a grass type move? But remember answer according to what the textbook recommends." **_**Stacy put her finger on the question and whispered the translation. I blushed.**

"**Thanks" I looked over at her.**

**She smiled and turned a little red herself before looking back at her paper. He hair fell from the opposite side I was facing. He eyes sparkled as she read the words she wrote, and her lips moved gently as she mouthed her answer. I sighed and looked back at my work, realized I'd forgotten what she told me. I mentally slapped myself and then swore under my breath as the bell rang. **

**Everyone packed up same as me and left, but I hung back and asked Mr. Watson for me phone.**

"**Don't you ever try that with me again Pierce understand." He looked at me coldly. **

**I swallowed and nodded slinging my bag over my shoulder and slipping my phone in my pocket as I headed for the door. I opened it and turned to see Stacy standing by the wall holding her books to her chest with her arms crossed. It took me aback and I became tongue tied.**

"**Dahd-uhm-Hey" I managed to get out.**

"**Hi" She smiled with a giggle. Her teeth were very white. **

**We both looked at each other, I wasn't sure where to go with the conversation now. **

"**uh-uhm. I'll be seein ya.. I guess." I stammered unsure. **

"**Oh!" She suddenly piped out. I looked at her my foot in midair. "uhm. W-what's your next class?" She asked me tentatively. She looked down at her feet and moved her foot in a circle. **

"**It's Breeding." I told her, "What about yourself?"**

"**Uhm. Nothing never mind." She suddenly looked uneasy. "I'll see ya." She finished and walked off. **

"_**Will I ever understand women?" I asked myself as I left the building and headed to the Breeding Center**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I guess I can honestly say longest chapter yay nay? If anyone reads this please comment, It makes me feel good about myself sometimes. =P**_


End file.
